


Crush

by ravenoftheninerealms



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crush, F/F, Gen, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenoftheninerealms/pseuds/ravenoftheninerealms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something about the welcoming back of Liara to the Normandy.</p><p>"She would not go hide in the medbay. She was a grown asari and she would greet her CO and friend appropriately. Although in all her years, she’d never learned the proper protocol for how to address your once-deceased crush and galactic savior. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

“Still can’t believe they spent all these credits. It must’ve cost a whole system, just for the engineering.” Liara remarked as she joined Joker as he leaned against the railing, the pilot happily grinning at the shining SR-2 in the docking cradle. 

“It feels good to be back,” he said, and so many things he could’ve finished that sentence with floated in front of the asari’s eyes as she watched Shepard through the thick cockpit glass. Good to be back... in the air? In space? With a crew that semi-worked together? With Shepard watching their asses? Making sure everyone was happy, content at the least? Resolving conflicts one day and charging fearlessly into battle the next, red hair flying like the bullets spraying from that shotgun she loved-- loves. Use the present tense now, she reminded herself, blinking out of her thoughts. Liara knew she’d been silent for too long, staring off too directly at Shepard.

“It does feel nice to see her back from the dead,” Liara answered belatedly, and Joker gave her a sideways look. Her new line of work had given her more of a ‘poker face’ and she fought her blush as she resolutely kept her gaze on the state-of-the-art design of the hull and external weapons. 

“I’d heard they upgraded her, but I had no idea...” She trailed off, still not willing to specify what her pronouns were referring to. Joker’s eyes brightened and his smile spread further, sadder. 

“She’s not the same. But underneath it all, she’s got the same core, same principles, although maybe some extra sass--” Liara snorted, if there was one thing the Commander, crew, and even the ship’s AI had in abundance it was sass-- “ but that’s what happens. What’re you gonna do?” They both laughed softly, the laugh of people who have placed their grief aside, if only temporarily. The pilot stood, making his careful way to the airlock only to stop and turn back to Liara. 

“You weren’t exactly talking about the ship, were you.” It wasn’t a question, and Liara thankfully didn’t have to find an answer. For that, she was as grateful as when she had learnt of Shepard’s return. She simply followed him into the airlock, the doors pinging closed and the automated voice informing them of their scan. 

“One last thing, T’soni.” He stopped her on her way out, hand light on her shoulder. “She’s already died once. Consider this your second chance -- and if I were you, I’d take it.” And with that, he was off to the pilot’s chair, moving at his sure yet careful pace. Liara steeled herself as she watched his progress. She would not go hide in the medbay. She was a grown asari and she would greet her CO and friend appropriately. Although in all her years, she’d never learned the proper protocol for how to address your once-deceased crush and galactic savior. 

“Liara!” Shepard’s voice, and what sounded like Vakarian not far behind. 

Guess she’d just have to wing it.


End file.
